


But Everyone Eats Cookie Dough

by bookdoof



Series: To be a Superhero Peter Parker really struggles with following orders. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, First work - Freeform, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Please don't judge me, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting, pretending infinity war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdoof/pseuds/bookdoof
Summary: Tony told Peter not to eat the raw cookie dough but he didn't listen and now look what happened.





	But Everyone Eats Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's metabolism doesn't protect him from getting sick from the cookie dough.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the tower. Clint was roaming the vents, Natasha, Steven and Sam were all watching T.V. while Tony and Bruce worked in the lab and Bucky made cookies for everyone. What was not normal was the game of catch occurring in the common room while everyone else watched TV. Thor and Peter were throwing Mjolnir back and forth.

"You better not break something or Tony will be mad." Natasha said.

"Nonsense, we will not break a thing." Thor says as Peter catches the hammer. "See?"

"It's fine Mrs. Romanov!" Peter says back cheerily.

"Peter." She says in a reprimanding tone.

"Sorry, Natasha." He replies.

"Better." She says with a nod.

"How come she gets to be called Natasha but you still call me Mr. Stark?" Tony asks as he and Bruce walk out of the elevator.

"Because." Peter answers with a grin.

"That isn't an answer!" 

"I got a 100 on my physics test yesterday!" Peter says changing the subject and it worked.

"That's great Peter, we must go celebrate! Let's go get some of Barne's cookies." They walk into the kitchen and see Bucky putting in a batch.

"Hey Terminator, got any cookies done yet? Peter here got a one hundred on his last test." Tony asks.

"Good job Peter. I just put in the first batch but you can have some of the cookie dough." Bucky says.

"Yeah, I don't think that is a good idea." Tony says.

"Come on Mr.Stark, everyone eats cookie dough." Peter says as he sticks a spoon into the bowl.

"Yeah and everyone regrets it ten minutes later when they start vomiting." Tony sasses moving the bowl away from the teenager.

"No they don't" Peter says and grabs the bowl again. "Plus, I have my metabolism remember?"

"Whatever, don't come crying to me when your stomach starts to hurt." Tony says and joins the others casting worried looks toward the elevator every few minutes.

"What's wrong Tony?" Steve asks.

"Peter is eating cookie dough and he's gonna get sick."

"He'll be fine, stop being such an Iron Dad" Clint says. the team had started calling Tony "Iron Dad" and Peter "Spider-Son" every since May and Tony got shared custody over Peter.

"What I'm not-"

"Boss, Peter Parker is currently vomiting in the 38th floor bathroom." FRIDAY interrupts and Tony jumps up and takes the elevator to Peter.

"Can I come in?" He asks as he knocks on the door.

"Sure, but it stinks." Peter says from inside. Tony walks in and sees Peter leaning against the bathroom wall looking pale and sweaty.

"Aw, kid." Tony says while pushing the boys curls off his forehead.

"Thought you said you weren't gonna help me when I got sick?" Peter asks with a smirk.

"I said don't come crying to me." Tony corrects.

"Same thing." Peter mumbles.

"Whatever." Tony grumbles. "You done kid?" 

 "Yeah i think so."

"Lets go watch a movie with the team." Tony says helping the boy up and flushing the toilet.

"Okay, Mr. Stark." 

"Peter!" He yells and Peter laughs before covering his mouth and rushing back to the toilet.

"That's what you get."

"Rude, why isn't my metabolism working?" Peter asks after he flushes the toilet.

"Maybe it doesn't work when you do stupid stuff." 

"I am not appreciating this attitude Mr. Stark." 

"Hey, everything alright in here?" Steve asks from the doorway.

"Yes, Mr. Steve Rogers Captain sir." Peter answers.

"Steve." Steve corrects.

"Steve." Peter says back.

"I'm putting you up for adoption." Tony says getting up again.

"No you aren't."

"No I'm not."

 


End file.
